Final Fantasy VIII : Omega Encounter
by The Lionhearted
Summary: This is a story from Squall's point of view as he and his team face the Omega Weapon. Please read and review!!


Disclaimer : I don't own Final Fantasy VIII but If I did I would make some serious changes to it. These charachters and the  
basic storyline belongs to Squaresoft. Well, now that thats over...  
  
Author's Notes : This story is about when Squall and team encounter the Omega Weapon in Ultimecia's Castle. The story is told  
through Squall's point of view. For the story, the team in which they fight is... "RINOA, SQUALL, IRVINE" ...in that order.  
Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy VIII : OMEGA ENCOUNTER  
  
  
"I know it's coming... I can hear Zell ring the summoner bell from the stairway on the other side of this Gaia  
forsaken castle. I've never been this intimidated about anything in my life. I know I will have to put my soul into this   
battle... I wonder if it is really necessary to do this, but I quickly put it out of my mind, knowing thoughts like this  
will only slow my reaction time down in battle. "  
  
"I run as fast as I can into the cathedral, with Rinoa and Irvine right behind me. Will our GF be strong enought to   
protect us?, I wonder.. I open the door and see the beast towering over us, like a landmark of pure evil... Pure evil...  
I questioned myself about that once, when asked... I just dismissed it from my mind, saying that there is no evil, just   
opposite sides with different views... I'm starting to believe I was wrong."  
  
"We draw our weapons, and rush into battle, our spirits ready for anything. I can see Rinoa confident about this   
battle, and I am surprised, as I see her slightly grinning... She once told me that her confidence in battle came from the  
others around her, and she could never do it alone... I hope I'm enough to keep her confidence up..."  
  
"I see Rinoa's hands reach outward to me, casting a spell of aura, strengthening me... To see her use this type of  
rare spell on me, makes me feel more sure of myself, knowing that she has this confidence in me... I face the beast, and   
prepare to attack, as I see its eyes, burning with hatred for me and my team..."  
  
"I put the thought out my mind and run forward, swining my gunblade as hard as I can, over and over, using every last  
ounce of energy I could muster... It seems to not even be effected by my efforts... Rinoa falls to the ground before my eyes,  
as a blast of dark energy flies from the monster, and into her fragile body... I know she will be alright soom, but I can't   
keep my heart from breaking..."  
  
"Irvine revives her, as I attack once again,... Thusting my blade, deeper and deeper into the monstrosity, hoping  
the insanity will end... Rinoa winks at me confidently as she regains her posture, closes her eyes and casts a spell on   
the Omega Weapon, bringing his defences down to that of a cripple... I never knew she had this kind of skill with magic...   
I get my chance to attack again, as I run up with the same integrity as before... I end my assault as Irvine straightens   
his hat, and takes aim for the beast's head, letting loose a blast of glowing energy..."  
  
"It seems like we've been doing this for hours upon hours now, and I feel fatuige setting in on my body...  
I can tell that the others feel it too. It seems as if this monster has no end... We can't escape from this, and we   
are loosing our energy at an alarming rate... I begin to loose hope... I promice myself that if I get out of this,   
I'll tell Rinoa about how I truly feel about her..."  
  
"I find a new confidence to rely on... Making it out alive, to tell Rinoa about my love for her... I must survive   
this battle with my comrades... With Rinoa... I must..."  
  
"I feel the shake of my blade against the beasts metallic skin, as I swing it as hard as I can... I swing again, to   
find that I hit nothing... Did I miss? Should I guard myself? What should I do? Does it matter? I look ahead of me, to see  
the beast, slowly fading from existance..."  
  
"Could this be it?... Have we succeded?... I let out a sigh of relief as I pick up three small items from the spot   
where the monsters courpse was, just a few seconds ago... I stuff them into my inner jacket pocket and sheath my blade...  
  
"Rinoa.." I say, as I pull her aside, motioning to Irvine for him to stay away for a few moments... "I was scared   
in the battle... I thought if we didn't make it out, Id never have a chance to tell you..." I say, as I keep my eyes on   
her gentle, beautifull face... "I love you Rinoa..." I say with a new confidence, as I stare into her eyes...   
She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me gently, but passionatly... I hold her close as we share our first kiss...   
We pull away and she smiles at me, as she says "I love you too, Squall...."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Author's Notes 2 (THE SEQUAL TO AUTHOR'S NOTES) : What did you think? Hate it? Love it?? EMAIL ME! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!  
This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy VIII fanfiction, and If I get enough responce, I'll do more :) Email me at  
Nitroid_R@Hotmail.com This story is dedicated to all those brave souls who struggled in the fight against Omega Weapon,  
and won...  



End file.
